villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dusty
Dusty is one of the villains of the 2014 comedy/drama film, Home Sweet Home (previously known as "North of Hell"). She is a newly hired and attractive associate who has a torrid extramarital affair with her boss named Don Champagne of the local successful furniture business Champagne Furniture and Rugs and she is also the former girlfriend of a low-life criminal named Murphy. She was portrayed by Jordana Brewster who is known for her best portrayal as Mia Toretto in the The Fast and the Furious films series and Chrissie in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Dusty met Don who is unhappily married to his controlling wife, Mona, whom he wanted sex with because he is simply a man with needs. When he hired her as an associate and soon she seduced him which led to immediately an affair and kept it secret from his wife, but unknown to Don that Dusty already has a troubled past two thuggish boyfriends including Murphy's right-hand man named Freeman and had sex with them and it is also explained that she has once been seducing police officers for crack before and Murphy had to get her out of that mess. Dusty came to see Don and visited his family home where Mona was host of a pool party for all her neighbors. She lied about her "pregnancy", making Don think he is the father of her child and even threatens to make him pay her more then $13,000 or she will tell Mona about their affair. When a desperate Don told Mona the truth about his crime of adultery, she devises a plan to get rid of Dusty whom she sees as both anti-nuclear family type and a harlot who is responsible for trying to tear the Champagne family apart. Don agrees, but instead prepares poison for Dusty together with Mona. Dusty shows up to take the money and drinks the poisoned drink filled with many pills enough to, as Mona says, "fill a small village". Don and Mona put an unconscious Dusty in the car and take her home. Dusty wakes up but unable to move and already foaming at the mouth, so Mona has to kill her with the hammer. Later she saws Dusty's body into pieces and buries it in the garden. Murphy and his friends, Freeman and Benji, discover Dusty is missing, and suspect that something went wrong and attack Les. Murphy also threatens Don by leaving his son a letter, in which he demands meeting at a strip club. Don meets Murphy and his gang and convinces them that Dusty went to Dallas. Murphy tells Don that she had his money and threatens to rape his family if he does not pay him $20,000 the next day. Don and Mona dig out the body of Dusty and go to the place where the gang lives. While Mona is trying to hide body parts in the freezer, Freeman comes home with his girlfriend, British Lynn. Mona kills Freeman, stabs and kills his girlfriend and shortly calls the police to report a disturbances at the house. Before dying, Freeman calls Murphy and tells him what happened. Murphy and Benji arrive and find Freeman and his girlfriend dead. Murphy also discovers parts of Dusty in the freezer and suspects the set up. Soon the police arrive and find Murphy and Benji at the crime scene. The police shoot Benji, while Murphy escapes. The police decides that Murphy and Benji were responsible for the murders. Trivia *Dusty's last words were repeated the second time "More then the moon and the stars.", the name of Don and Mona Champagne's favorite song "More Than the Moon and the Stars" by country music singer/songwriter Josh Kelley, which is also the main theme of the film Home Sweet Hell. Category:Female Category:Lover Stealers Category:Golddiggers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Femme Fatale